Tethered to This World
by Palmer Blu
Summary: It happened so quickly, and without any notice. But now the concern isn't whether or not to tell him, because the cat is already out of the bag. The question is what will they do now that the imprint has taken place? Will love find a way or are they doomed to be tied together even when they don't want to be? Only time will tell as Jacob and Emmett transverse uncharted territory.
1. Prologue

Tethered to This World: Prologue

 _A/N:_ Hello my lovely readers! This is my first time attempting a Twilight fanfic so we will see how this goes. Please don't forget to R&R and definitely let me know what you would like to see, what should be done differently, and what you liked. Thanks and ENJOY!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters._

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as everyone held their breath. Not a soul moved, not a single sound was uttered. Silence…it hovered in the air and blanketed the entire room like a dusting of snow would a forest floor. Seconds turned into minutes and seemed that it would go on for eternity. An eternity of silence and awkwardness. One must not forget the awkwardness that clung to the entire situation.

Finally, the silence, and the situation itself, became too much for me. Looking around I gazed at every person in the living room at the time. Well everyone except the one person that was the core of all of this. The one person who's opinion would either make or break this situation…make or break me. Finally I couldn't avoid it any longer. My gaze met the golden one that I dreaded to see and as I pleaded with my eyes I spoke.

"Please say something. Anything will do honestly. Say I disgust you. Say you hate me! Just please break the damn silence and say something." The last part came out as a mere whisper and if it hadn't been for the supernatural hearing I would have doubted it reaching everyone's ears.

Another few minutes passed and yet still no words were uttered besides the ones that had left my lips. Everyone else was now shuffling uncomfortably, but not the person that held all the power right now. No. First there had been a softness to their eyes, almost like a curiosity of what could be. But just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Replaced by a mask of stillness that refused to betray any inner thoughts or emotions.

That was when I broke. I couldn't do it. The strength to endure this was just no longer within me. Sprinting away from the scene, I ran out the back door and phased instantly as I leapt over the stairs. A pained howl ripped through the air and it took a moment for realization to down on me. That was my howl. That was the sound of my heart snapping in two as my legs moved ahead at full speed. Where was I going? Hell, I had no clue. The only thing I was sure of was that I wanted to be away from here. Away from the one person that now held my life in their palms. Away from the rejection and uncertainty.

The sudden urge to just disappear tugged away at my subconscious mind. And if I wasn't afraid of what would happen to me or the other person involved in this entire fucked up predicament, I would have done just that. Unfortunately, vanishing was not an option. So instead I found myself on the beach naked since I hadn't been able to find the composure to remove my clothing before phasing. Luckily the beach was deserted and I used that to my advantage. I sat with my legs crossed, watching the water slowly drift inland and back out again. With every passing wave came another thought on what to do, where to go. Would I try again to see if the future held any positive prospects? What would happen if rejection was officially voiced? It appeared that there were more questions than answers. More insanity hovering around and weaved through it all. What definitely was clear was that my world had been shifted on its axis completely. Every moment since my world had been flipped upside down played back in my head. But the one that stood out the most was waiting there for a response, any response to the news. Waiting for some sign on how to proceed.

I'm not sure how much time passed as my mind ran its endless mental marathon. But at some point mental exhaustion set in and I was ready to head home. Just as I stood to leave a sharp pain knocked me to my knees. Every muscle in my body seemed to constrict on itself and my shout of pain could not be held back. As I went to stand again, despite to searing pain that was making its way up my spine, the pain intensified. It became too much and I found myself laying in the sand whimpering in pain. Whatever the hell was happening to me was clearly the icing on this whole screwed up cake. My mind kept refocusing on what had transpired today and with every thought came a new shard of pain that had me writhing unable to hold back my sounds of distress and pain as I tried to wait it out. The last thing I remember was my vision blurring as a figure started walking my way and then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Tethered to This World: Chapter One

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters._

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Came the one voice that I could point out even in the most crowded places. The voice soothed me and at the same time had me on edge. Focusing on my breathing to seem still asleep. I listened in, hoping for something positive to come out of this.

"Do you seriously have to ask that question? We couldn't just leave him there, especially since you are the reason that he ended up leaving anyway."

"Bullshit! None of this is my fault. I didn't ask for any of this. So-"

"Me neither," came my hushed response. _Well there goes my plan of eavesdropping._ What had possessed me to speak, I don't know but I couldn't just lay there and listen to him tear me down. As the room fell silent I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. Using the silence as a reprieve I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Much like the rest of the house half of the walls were made of glass, giving a perfect view of the foliage just beyond. The other half of the room were the same pristine white, but were covered in pictures and small keepsakes. Since there was no bed, I had been laying on a suede sofa that was a rich light blue in color. There was a particular scent that permeated the room. One that made my blood rush and my heart race. There was a spicy scent with a slight touch of mint. _This must be his room._

Before I could stop myself my gaze landed on _him_. He stood there as still as a statue, but even I could see just how much tension was coiled within him. I didn't notice golden eyes followed mine as I looked him over. Perfect. That's what he was. Absolutely perfect. His black jeans hung low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination. And his happy trial that vanished within had my mouth watering. His torso screamed sex and had me wondering just how much had been put into making his body so firm and chiseled when he was still human. Our eyes met again and that was when I noticed the arch of his eyebrow. Quickly I lowered my eyes, blushing like a little schoolgirl who had just been checking out her teacher.

"Jacob, how do you feel?" The voice was quiet, almost hesitant, and it took a moment or me to realize that it was Carlisle who had spoken.

"A little dizzy, but otherwise fine. How long have I been here?" Looking up, I held Carlisle's gaze and that is when I saw why his voice was hesitant. He was sad. Whether he was sad about how all this affected his son or genuinely sad for me, I wasn't certain. At least not until he answered my question.

"Three days Jacob. You've been here for three days. Don't worry about your father. Sam informed him of… _everything_." The way he said everything made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _Does he mean that they know what happened?_

It was Edward who spoke next, "Yes Jacob, they know about the imprint." Of course he was in my head. For a moment annoyance registered on my face, but after noticing that there was an apologetic smile on his face I let it go. Besides I had more pressing matters that I needed to be dealing with right now. I needed to focus on what exactly had been said to my father and how he had reacted to it. From the way that Carlisle and Edward were acting it couldn't be good.

"I need to go home. Talk to my dad and the pack."

"You can't." I looked to Carlisle, waiting for him to elaborate on that. When he didn't say anything else my anger started to flare and I could feel my body shaking, ready to phase. _Deep breathes. In and out, in and out._ When I was finally no longer on the verge of shifting I asked the one question that I was afraid to have the answer to.

"Why not?" Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but just then the one voice that was now the core of everything in my world spoke.

"Because they have decided that you are banned from the Res until the Elders can decide if you can be trusted." The answer was not given in a gentle way, nor was there any type of remorse or sympathy in his eyes. Cold as stone. That was how he was coming off and for a moment I wanted to dwell on whether or not he was just a cold hearted bastard all the way around or just with me. But the severity of the situation set in as I realized that was technically homeless now. The family that had been there for me through everything no longer trusted me because of the imprint. By finding the one person that destiny had picked just for me, I had lost all the loved ones that I had gained over the years instantaneously.

 _Where will I go? What do I do now?_

"Really? You couldn't have softened the blow." Edward's voice was strained. I was thankful for his concern. _At least one member of this coven doesn't hate me._ "I can assure you Jacob, that he doesn't hate you."

"Edward I swear to God, you better stay the fuck out of my head. His hands balled into fist and the tension in the room intensified. There was a part of me the part that was tethered to him due to the imprint that wanted to go to him…to calm him. _Yeah Jake because that's what he wants right now._

"Or what? You forget I'm faster than you and can anticipate your every step."

"Who gives a f-"

"Silence! Can we please act like the adults that we are. You can stay here for as long as you need Jacob."

"Like hell he can! There is no way that this… _mutt_ is staying here!" The pure rage on his face told me that we had a log journey ahead if this imprint was to work and I was to survive. But right now he was not willing to give anything that involved us a chance. I had considered that an option when I first realized what had happened and for a moment I had been questioning whether or not to say anything. But after talking with Sam we had decided that it was best that I come clean and try to forge some kind of bond with my destined mate even if it was only a lifelong friendship.

"Emmett, Jacob is family now and we _always_ take care of our own. Now I understand that this is foreign and new to you, but I need to grow up and start acting like the person that I saved all those decades ago. Now Jacob stays and that is final." The authority that was currently exuding from Carlisle was strong and there was a since of finality that said that there would be no further discussion the matter. Carlisle came by and patted my shoulder and I whispered a thank you to him. After lingering for only a second longer both he and Edward were gone. That left me and mister grumpy pants alone and the tension only expanded in the room.

It was suffocating to be here with him and not be able to be open with him, to be free with him. Right now the imprint was feeling more and more like a prison than the blessing that my people believed it to be. So on the one hand my imprint hated me and on the other everyone that I thought would be there no matter what had already turned their backs on me in the blink of an eye. I fought the moisture that was welling in my eyes that was attempting to spill over but after a few minutes it was pointless and I couldn't help but let go.

The silence stretched on as the silent tears streaked my face. After a while I looked up surprised to see Emmett still there, watching me. I wanted nothing more than his comfort, but being naïve was not high on my list of priorities. This was it. After giving those around me everything that I had, I was left in the wind. I was on my own. There would be no one there that could be the buffer between all the horrible shit in life and myself. There would be no one who wanted me around just because. Sadly, the reality was that I needed to get use to that. So I quickly stood up and after a moment of trying to get my shaky legs under control, I walked out of the room and down the stairs. My thoughts ran rampant and all seemed bleak. _What is a wolf without a pack? And how do you exist in close quarters with your destined mate that wants nothing to do with you?_ At that time I decided that I would tackle everything tomorrow. For right now I had taken all that I could deal with in one day. With the need to have everything to freeze and be quiet for a while, I laid on the sofa and let sleep claim me.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, where would you like this to go, or any other comments that you want to make about the story thus far. Your reviews are like food for my muse! Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


End file.
